Haunt Me, Drive me Mad
by TcEm
Summary: When Ginny is being haunted by Cedric Diggory things take a turn when they come to realize that he could be brought back.
1. Cedric, Shut the Fuck up

Authors Note: this is an experiment...if you all like this story or basis for a story you should review and let me know because I dont know where this is going or anything, it was mainly scraps for a Ginny Sirius story that I was going to make SO

He comes to me every night. Like a light breeze coming through my bedroom window back at the burrow. He speaks with soft almost painful words ...but its not what he says, its how he says them. He is so ...lonely. I can feel it now...eminating from his presence that no physical person should feel. He comes to me because I am the only one that can see him. Im the only one who has ridden the thin line between heaven and earth. When Tom took the life from me he placed me there and I stayed for what felt like an eternity. I remember a long field and wide skies and the occasional flash back to earth. But I lived. That didnt mean I hadent been there, and when Cedric found me I was the only one that could understand. I was the only one that had ever been there, but it was driving me insane, slowly drowning me in a sorrow that I didn't fully understand.

His feeling were still intact he was still linked to the world...he saw as people moved on with their lives...he witnessed them_ FORGET _him. At first it drove me mad when he ranted on about it...because after all how much was a girl supposed to handle? At first it was the hard stuff, knowing that his parents no longer grieved, that in fact his mother was pregnant and happy as could be. Then came the sadness from watching everyone excell and follow their dreams ...dreams that to him would remain just that, he saw people finishing their owls and learning the trades. Aurors and St. Mungo interns, he saw the authors the professors in training the musicians. So I sat and listened to him and cried. Then the petty things comenced...how Blaise Zambini had taken his spot as head boy, as a Hufflepuff that I cant recall his name took leader of the Quiddich team, and Cho. OH MERLIN how he bitched and moaned about Cho. How pretty she was and how he wished he was with her, how she was the most perfect of all the girls...how when they kissed she trembled in just a certain way...it was ...absolutely...infurating. It was this particular night though when he finally broke the camels back.

" Her hair was as fine as silk and her skin as white as snow ...a"

"CEDRIC FOR MERLINS SAKE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ginny yelled out red at the cheeks and partchment paper splattered with ink.

" How the hell am I supposed to finish this essay if you keep going on about how Cho and Micheal are so wrong for eachother..did you even know Micheal was MY boyfriend?"

" I mean really move on...Literally find the light or whatever because I have had it up to here with your petty problems...I unlike YOU have a life to live so GET OUT!" Ginny cried out but instantly knew she had gone too far. " Look Im sorry..that...I didnt mean that...that was ...sorry."

" Dont be, your right, it seems being dead has made me loose the best part of myself...this is the first time you're not pitying me...I ..I like it...its been a while since I had a girl yell at me...I was quite a heartbreaker wasn't I ?" Cedric asked with a charming smile. Ginny's heart gave a beat and she turned around. " Well if you dont shut up about Cho you'll be hearing me yell...alot."

" Yes ...well then...Would you like any help on your homework, I quite excell at potions...excelled that is. I dont know how sharp ill still be."

He was still as sharp as the day he died...prefect and all.

"Its late Cedric..I should go to bed." Ginny said after they finished her essay even though he was dead his presence was enough to make her dizzy with affection, she'd always had a crush on him when he was alive...not that he ever so much as batted an eye lash her way.

" Sweet dreams Ginny" He said as she walked upstairs. She stopped at the head of the stairs and looked down at the ghost boy. " Good night Cedric."

The next morning she rushed out of bed and ran all the way to the dungons...she would have to miss breakfast if she wanted to make it to class on time.

" Miss Weasley how great of you to grace us with your presence.." Proffesor Snape drawled on.

"Aw its completly my pleasure.." Ginny said with a smirk as she plunged down on her seat next to Luna who was spinning lightly on her chair.

" Its my pleasure to take 30 points from Griffindor."

" Rats!" Ginny said placing her head on top of her messenger bag.." just the start of the semester and there I go getting points deducted."

" Its ok Ginny things will get better."

" Ginny I have something important to tell you." Ginny panicked and looked around to make sure no one else noticed Cedric sitting atop of her partchment, she was supposed to be jotting down notes but she felt it would be innapropriate to write through his crotch.

" Professor I have to go. " Ginny called out picking up her things and trying to escape.

" Miss Weasley what could be so dire that you must leave during my lesson?"

" Period! " Ginny cried out and ran all the way to the Griffindor tower with no rebuttal from anyone in the class.

" Now there better be a good reason as to why I just told everyone and their uncles monkey that I got my monthly gift."

" Ginny...Im alive."

" Cedric..." She waved a hand through him " You sir are very much dead."

" Ginny , what I did for Harry , when I was holding the portkey...it was midtransportation...Ginny Im not completely dead...thats why I can only talk to you Ginny...you were almost dead too...Ginny I'm alive somehow ..Im still alive."


	2. Dig Me Up

Chapter 2

This cant be possible cedric...Harry saw you die ...they buried your body..I WAS AT UR FUNERAL

" Its like astral projections...I am technically in a comma ...my body as long as in its vegatative state wont rott and ...die...even with being buried...thank merlins beard they chose not to do a cremation. You need to dig up my body Ginny, I found a list of things you'll need to bring me back."

" Who the hell do you think I am Lara Croft Tomb Raider...Cedric...I'll go talk to Proffessor Lupin or someone...they'll know what to do"

" No Ginny they'll think your insane..only you can hear me, only you can see me , ONLY YOU CAN FREE ME GINNY" Ginny just stood there silently staring at his eyes..." I cannot believe Im doing this.."

" Oh come on you released a basalisk and killed chickens to write in thier blood how much worse is this?'

" Im digging up your supposed dead body, putting your soul or astral projection or what ever the hell you are back in and then telling everybody HEY LOOK IM A NECROMANCER WATCH AS I BRING CEDRIC DIGGORY BACK FROM THE DEAD AFTER 5 YEARS ."

" Ginny you are all that Ive got...you like it or not, Im not going away...so you either dig me up and shove me back in me...I will make sure to run around naked while snape is trying to teach you how to brew a polyjuice. "

" You are Satan arent you?"

" If Satan was dashingly handsome and could lure women with a single smile then yes...I will gladly take that as a commplement."

" Well at least you've got your humor back...its way better than hearing you bitch and moan about your asian persuasion."

His eyes grew warm and glazed and Ginny looked away to stop the sinking feeling in her chest. " So where are you buried?"

" Tonight I'll show you...now go get these ingredients."

Later on that night...

" YOU ASS CEDRIC!"

" Now what did I do ?'

" What did you do...you ..you..you fucking ass!"

" Is this about the near impossible ingredients to get?"

" You are ssssssssssssooooo lucky Harry didnt ask me why I needed his invisibility cloak. Gosh...have you any idea what I've just been through ...It was as if Snape could SMELL me ...he just knew ...just fuck ugh...So just tell what to do so I can get this over with.."

" Dig me out."

" What...what if your all decomposed and youre the Pet Cemetary Hogwarts Version."

" Trust me Ginny now start digging..."

Two hours later...

" You fucking owe me cedric diggory..." Ginny said throwing out the remaining dirt above his casket. Im in a fucking cemetary somewhere in Ireland..digging up a dead mans grave. "

:"Well I couldnt very well be alive in there now could I?"Cedric said with a chuckle

" Oh your sarcasm always brings a smile to my face see" She smiled big with dirt covering her hair and her hands and cheeks.

" Arent you adorable."

" If only that would have been enough to bring you back from the dead." Ginny muttered to herself throwing dirt over her shoulder.

" I would help you but you see...im a ghostboy. My limbs dont work quite the way they used to."

" Im going to kick you in the balls as soon as your back. We'll see how much you'll want your limbs to work then'

Cedric turned laughed but you could her the anxiousness in his voice. " You can open it now."

Ginny looked down at her she gave a loud sigh " here we go"

She heaved the door aside and there lay Cedrics body still in perfect shape...looking more like deep sleep than death. " I hope you're right."

" I bet my life on it."


	3. Out and Alive

Chapter 3

" So how do I do this" asked Ginny having jumped out of the hole shed dug.

" Circle the grave with the mixture of roots you got...you ground them like I said right?"

Ginny looked peeved " Yes I did...I know how to read instructions Cedric."

Cedric just continued on " Now after you finish that smear a handful of my funeral dirt on the slab of marbel...and lace it with the oil of a dead mans face."

" You never told me Id have to touch it Cedric...Merlins this is disgusting." Ginny replied looking at the bottle with revultion written all over her face.

" You dont need to touch it per say just sprinkle it ontop then. Miss Sensitivity."

"Ugh fine fine...huh...what was the vial for?"Said Ginny as she poked around the rest of the materials she was asked to get. Cedric looked at Ginny with what looked like a ghostly shade of red on his cheeks.

" I have a huge feeling that you're not gonna like what its for"

Ginny looked at the vial and at the small knife he'd asked her to get.

" I need you to fill the vial..with ...your um (cough) your blood." Cedric watched as her complexed look turned to one of anger and she yelled out" MY BLOOD ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND GHOST BOY! What in the world do you want me to do with it...try to shove it in your ghost form like some sort of football player and a dummy"

" No...you fill it ...and I drink it."

Ginny stood dumbfounded." You cant drink it ,your a ghost." she said matter of factly.

"What I meant is ...you make me " he pointed at his body "drink it. This is alot to ask for I know Ginny but this is the only thing that stands between my life and wandering forever as a ghost only you can see. "

" Cedric this is ...it feels wrong You want me to feed a man in a comma my blood."

"At least im not the dead guy anymore" he joked then turned serious" We'll be bonded in blood forever after this Ginny...I know Im asking for alot, but I need this...I need you"

"What do you mean bonded forever...what's going to happen to us?"

" The text that I read that from wasn't specific...it just said we would be tied together in life and death."

" OH MY MERLIN CEDRIC ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME?"

"WHAT? Of course not Ginny, I may be a ghost but Im not a killer. "

" Oh ...in that case..i mean..ugh Im going to hate doing this." She took the small knife in her hand and sliced at her palm, cringing she put the vial to her hand and tilted it until the blood dripped filling it completely.

" And I just...like open your mouth and boom your alive?"

" We'll see"

Ginny looked up at Cedric from inside the grave..." Good luck" as she put the blood onto his lips.

A sudden rush of wind blew her out of the grave and had the air knocked right out of her. " You ok little red? "

" Oh you better not mean red riding hood because if so...im going to kill on how unorgiginal it is."

" But I just woke up.." Cedric said and handed her his hand. Ginny looked up at him no longer in his ghost form. " You're ...alive."

" Thanks to you."

"Well...what now?" Ginny said turning red at his last comment.

" Now...

" We...do what exactly parade into Hogwarts and then boom you forget about me or what? " Joked Ginny.

" At least you wont see me naked for a long time." He rebuttled looking at his hand still holding Ginnys.

" I dont know... I was kinda looking forward to that maybe I should of left you dead."

Cedric laughed and the sound made Ginnys heart start to flutter. She took her hand out of his and he looked down at the space confused and with a scowl on his face.

" Whats wrong" She asked.

" Oh...it just feels empty without your hand. " He said still looking at his hand.

" Its just your physical being getting its feel on things Im guessing "

" Yeah, yeah you must be right come on lets go." Cedric said and they made their way back to Hogwarts. But somewhere inside Ginny wanted it to be for a completely different reason.


End file.
